geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatred
Hatred is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Azuler and SrGuillester, and verified by SrGuillester. This level's gameplay was made by SrGuillester, and it was decorated by Azuler. The decoration and background are mostly grey-scale with some red. It is completely in half-speed, except for one jump at triple speed. The level is closely related to Acropolis, as both are always in slow speed and based around timing. It used to be one of the most extreme timing Demons in the entirety of Geometry Dash, comparable with Black Blizzard and The Hell World.'' It is currently #65 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Belloq (#66) and below Black Blizzard (#64). Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed ball segment, where there is a low detail mode key. This ball continues for a while, with orb taps and tight spacing. It becomes mini for a moment, before becoming a cube. The cube has to hit a few green orbs, before a short auto sequence, where you can tap an orb to arrive at a space where potentially a coin will be. The cube becomes a large wave with tight spacing, which hits gravity portals, and then a mini-portal. The mini-wave has short spam before there is a large ship sequence, which goes up and down a tight spike space. It becomes a mini anti-gravity ship sequence, with a few straight flies, before a cube section, where the text reads "Hatred" and "SrGuillester and Azuler." Afterward, there is a triple-speed jump, then the player enters a half-speed UFO segment, with very tight spacing throughout. Next is a mini robot with three difficult jumps, and then a few orb jumps, before a normal size cube happens, like the first Michigun cube in Bloodbath, but in half speed. After is a short auto section in which if you tap an invisible blue jump orb, you go to a part with one jump, where a coin might go. If you die on the jump, the dog from Undertale slides out. Next is a ship sequence that resembles the one from 8o, where the ship is forced under spikes with many gravity portals. There is a short ship fly segment after this, and then a difficult mini cube maze. Finally, there is an auto section, and a block saying "Azuler" and "SrGuillester". There is one last jump, and if you fail, the text appears saying "97%". User Coins * The first coin is located at 20%, in the mini-cube section. To collect it, you must jump over the spikes on the very edge of the half block. * The second coin is located at 67%, in the cube section. To collect it, you must jump over the edge of the blue jump pad. You are then teleported to another area where you need to jump over a double spike. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The part where it says "Hatred" and "SrGuillester and Azuler" was originally where the "Annoying Dog" from Undertale was placed. * If one looks into the level in the editor, one may find some objects hacked to over 20 times its original size. Walkthrough Gallery Hatred First Coin.png|The first coin of Hatred. Hatred Second Coin.png|The second and last coin of Hatred. Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels